Party Crashers
Party Crashers is the sixth episode of the third season of Surviving High School. Synopsis Zoe's cousin Sam seems to have a mysterious past! When somebody from her past pays her a visit, Zoe gets suspicious! Help Zoe and Howard crash a party and save Sam! Plot Zoe, Sam, and Howard were heading to see a movie called "A Midsummer Night of the Living Undead". They thanked Howard for giving then a ride and Sam thanked him for letting her crash their date. Zoe was surprised her aunt Cathy would let them see it on a school night. Zoe was frightened that it was a zombie movie and Howard asked if she wanted to leave but she didn't want to since Sam really wanted to see this and they already brought tickets. Zoe was about to go in a corner and hyperventilate but Howard kissed her and said he'd keep her safe. Zoe asked if it makes her a wimp that she's scared but he said no since he has an excuse to put his arm around her for the whole movie. As the movie played, Colt came and sat next to Sam. He suggested that it's just like old times but she said it wasn't at all. People in the theater were telling him to keep his voice down so him and Sam were whispering. Zoe leaned in to hear them. Sam was saying how she's happy here and she doesn't want him to mess it up. Colt said that this good girl act isn't her. Sam said now isn't a good time to talk about it and Colt agreed that they should met up at their usual place tonight. Sam claimed that it's across town but then agreed that the farther away the better. She told him to come on time and he left without even having tickets like she predicted. Zoe wondered what was going on and looked back at the movie and a scary scene. Howard held her close making her re-consider if zombie movies are really that bad. At home aunt Cathy asked the girls how the movie was. Sam loved it and Zoe thought they weren't really her thing. Sam then left and Cathy asked if she's going to sleep but Os said that she's not tired yet and helped her with the dishes. Cathy was glad that the two are getting along lately and Zoe brought up that she had some questions about her. Sam's mom revealed that last year Sam went to a private all girls school named monarch prep but she got in a bad crowd but she's impressed with her at Centerscore since she really turned it around and is having a good new start and hasn't been in trouble since. She was involved with an issue with her old principal, prinicpal Whittford. Zoe then went to sam's room and asked her why she was talking to Colt. Sam explained how they had unfinished business and it's nice she cares but it's something she has to handle on her own. Zoe said she could ask if she needs her and Sam said that no offense but this isn't something she could really deal with. Zoe couldn't keep her mind off of what's going on with Sam. She came into her room but saw her looking like she's escaping. Zoe said that it's not like her to escape but Sam said she's doesn't really know what she's like and she's too much of a goody-too-shoes to follow her and she knows she too much of a good friend to tell her mom so she should just go back to sleep and forget she ever saw this. Sam climbed out the window and saw her computer flash. Zoe read that "meet me at the party at 424 Storey Street". Zoe wanted to figure this out. She contracted Howard to help out. They met up and Howard helped drive her so they can crash this party. Howard noticed how it was really close to her house actually but she said she needed assistance and he was happy to help. Within a few minutes they pulled up to a boarding school dormitory. They came to the door and a girl named Madisenn approached him. Barely see any boys she was happy to see him and allowed him inside but didn't want Zoe in. Howard said that it's his girlfriend so se let them both in. When they came inside they noticed that Howard really was the only guy there. Many girls including Penelope, Caroline, and Prissy were trying to get close to him. Caroline said that her parents own an island but prissy claimed that hers own a yacht that can take them anywhere. Prissy pushed Zoe out of the way telling him that next time he should leave his little sister home. Zoe defended heralded saying she's no sister to him and his girlfriend and kissed him. The girls accepted the fact that he's taken. Prissy then said that it's closed campus so if they wanted they can kick her out since they know for sure she doesn't care there. Zoe lied saying that she hasn't seen her since she just started last week. She asked her the name of the school which she got right. They said they can keep her but they can mess around with her like dump her in a pool. Zoe threatened then that they can't or else she'll call their principal who's name is Whitford that she got right. The girls then left them alone and Howard was relieved that she got them out of trouble. They then saw Sam who looked to be heading out but they haven't even seen Colt yet. Zoe wanted to clear the large crowd so she can follow Sam so she told them she called the cops causing them to easily leave. But when they were outside they didn't see Sam. They saw her getting in a car with a girl named Paige. They followed the two. In the car they talked and realized that Sam only came there for a ride from someone who owed her a favor in order to meet Colt across town. Paige dropped Sam off and she got out at a park. Sam was sitting on a bench alone until Colt came by with his motorcycle. Zoe and Howard agreed that he's worse then everyone at their school thinks of him and is really just a selfish jerk. Howard was glad she won't leave him for a bad boy like Linda did. They then watched from the shadows. Colt put his arm around her but she pushed him away. Sam discussed how she knows what they had was great but she's different now. She's a cheerleader, getting good grades, her moms actually proud of her and she can't risk losing that and she just can't be his girlfriend. Colt asked why she even came tonight then and she said its because as much as she thinks he's an idiot he was the most important person to her and saying goodbye was the hardest thing she's done. Sam said that they both know he's nothing but trouble and heard why he got thrown into boot camp. Colt didn't think she would believe that gossip but Sam said she would if it's newspaper. Colt said that she can't just forget about their history but Sam insisted that she needs to start over. However she expected their conversation to go better but he didn't give her a ride home because he was too angry with her. Sam started trying to get back when Zoe and Howard appeared out of the shadows. She was shocked that Zoe actually went to follow her but she wasn't even mad since they gave a ride. Sam then gave Zoe a right hug and was greatful that she came on a school night just for her. Bonus Scene In a flashback, Aunt Cathy was taking her daughter to Monarch Prep for the first time. She said she'll see her in a few weeks and left. Sam took some bags and walked on by. There she saw a girl named Penelope who introduced herself and said she's new as well. Paige then commented on Sam's clothing which is from last year and assumed she must've been apart of a scholarship and said she can always spot the freebies. Penelope asked what her problem was and Paige said she's calling it how it is and doesn't want to associate herself with the wrong crowd. Sam said that some people don't need to spent thousands of dollars just to look good. Paige assumed that she spent her whole life in public school where that look is hipster or she passed for pretty at whatever "discount store public school" you came from. Paige said how monarch prep is a private school where girls actually know what fashion is. Penelope defended her that she probabaly has to wear a school uniform or maybe she's just saving her good clothes. Paige insiuted her that she wouldn't use her shirt as a dust rag. Sam was about to defend herself when Paige walked off. Chatacters *Zoe Davis *Sam Hill *Colt Warren *Howard Degeest *Paige Lenx *Aunt Cathy *Penelope Bostine *Madisenn *Caroline *Phil Ramirez *Kim Johnson Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Year 3 Category:The New Girl